villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quitela
Quitela (キ テ ラ KiteraJap) is the person who holds the position of God of Destruction in the Universe 4. He is the arch-nemesis of Beerus and is the most sadistic and vile out of all the Gods of Destruction. He is a major antagonist in the Universal Survival Saga of Dragon Ball Super. History Quitela appeared at first in the Zen Exhibition Match to observe the rounds between Universe 7 and Universe 9. Once the match is over, Quitela receives a call from Champa, who tells him that the Supreme Kais held a meeting about the Tournament of Power, and tells the Gods of Destruction not to do any funny business. Quitela responds by saying that since Zen-oh was watching, they would be erased if they tried something so foolish. However, after the exhibition match, Quitela sends Ganos to spy on Universe 7. Ganos returns and reveals that Team Universe 7 plans to bring a very powerful fighter onto the team. Quitela then sends a telepathic message to Sidra and tricks him into sending assassins to eliminate Frieza, which would thus make him get off scotch free if caught, and cause Sidra to get eliminated if caught. Soon after the assassins failure to kill Frieza, the teams are sent to the World of Void, where Quitela waits alongside his team. Just before the Tournament of Power begins, Quitela mocks the fact that Beerus, of all people, would suggest the use of teamwork much to Beerus' annoyance. After Nink fails to eliminate Goku and is eliminated himself, Quitela angrily berates him. Quitela watched the erasure of Universe 9, but unike the other fighters and Gods of Destruction, Quitela did not show any concern for the universe, instead smiling and focusing on winning the tournament. Later on in the battle, when Shosa plays dead and surprises Android 18, Quitela calls him wild and loudly cheers him on. After Shosa and later Majora are eliminated, Quitela once again gets frustrated and annoyed, hitting them on the head and berating them for their pathetic eliminations. Quitela watched in shock and horror as Master Roshi used the Evil Containment Wave against Dercori, trapping her in the jar and throwing her out of the ring. As Beerus was cheering Master Roshi for knocking her out, Quitela calls out that Master Roshi cheated for having to use an item. Beerus objects to Quitela's claim, and they begin walking towards each other as they yell and argue at one another, until the Zen-Ohs cut their argument in a dark tone and says the move is safe. The two gods silently and obediently respond in agreement, and sit back down with their teams. Quitela observes the fight between Ganos and Master Roshi, but is determined in his belief that Ganos would win because of his youth and evergrowing power. When Ganos is knocked out of the ring, Quitela is visibly shocked that one of Universe 4's key players was knocked out, slightly worrying about the fate of Universe 4 as well. When Beerus realizes there were only 8 of Universe 4's warriors accounted for, Quitela smiles at the fact that Beerus is worried about his two unknown fighters. He also appears to be entertained by the fact that Goku was able to reach Ultra Instinct, whereas the other gods were incredibly shocked. Appearance Quitela is a small yellow anthropomorphic mouse with large round ears, a thin tail, and a black outline around his eyes. He wears a green striped variation of the typical God of Destruction attire. Personality Quitela is a rather lazy, self-centred god as he hardly trains or perform his duties and he seems more interested in playing videogames, eating junk food, making fun of people and tormenting the other gods (especially Beerus). Quitela is also very vain and manipulative as he is willing to use questionable methods or any means necessary to come on top of the competition, as well as having statues with his likeness all around his room. He also seems to have a strong hatred towards Universe 7's God of Destruction, Beerus and is often conspiring against him, coming up with several schemes to hinder or outright eliminate him before the Tournament of Power. He's quite intelligent and sneaky, as he tricked Sidra into sending assassins to eliminate Frieza, setting them up to take the blame instead of him. He also seems to be on good terms with his Supreme Kai, Kuru. Quitela tends to do a "Kekeke" laugh whenever he speaks. Unlike most of the deities who were stunned and horrified by the Zen-Ohs' erasure of Universe 9, Quitela was instead unfazed and rather amused. However, he was scared by a glare from the two versions of Zen-Oh which marked the first time he was shown to possess fear. Quitela is also extremely selfish and remorseless as he enjoys seeing his fellow gods and their universes getting erased by Zen-Oh and he seems to value only himself and his universe rather than all the others. Gallery TU4.png|Quitela with Kuru and Cognac TU4Throneroom.png|Quitela in his throne room. ep094_Screenshot_0071.jpg|Quitela's Evil Grin. ep094_Screenshot_0075.jpg|Quitela plotting to destroy Beerus and his universe. QuitelaSidra.png|Quitela contacting Sidra and communicates with him. ep094_Screenshot_0140.jpg|Quitela tricks Sidra into launching an attack on Goku and Universe 7. ep094_Screenshot_0147.jpg U4WOV.png|Quitela with his servants, Team Universe 4. QuitelaNink.png|Quitela angrily stomps on Nink for losing. Quitelamocking.png|Quitela mocking Beerus ep103_Screenshot_0645.jpg|Quitela amused by Universe 10 getting erased. ep105_Screenshot_0351.jpg|Quitela vs. Beerus ep105_Screenshot_0578.jpg|Quitela ruthlessly scolding Ganos for losing the fight. Screenshot_2017-12-10-11-37-18.png|Quitela about to be erased Trivia *Quitela's name is an anagram of "Tequila", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Quitela was designed by Akira Toriyama. *Quitela and Geene have the exact same symbols on their God of Destruction garbs. *Quitela is the shortest God of Destruction; however, this is without knowing the former Gods of Destruction of the 6 Universes that were destroyed. *Quitela's relationship with Beerus is a reference to how mice are often hunted by cats. Though his relationship with Champa is unclear and in the manga, he is shown to have worked with him against Beerus. Navigation Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Deities Category:Anime Villains Category:Sadists Category:Manga Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Aliens Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Force of Nature Category:Vengeful Category:Death Gods Category:Genocidal Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Cataclysm Category:The Heavy Category:Murderer Category:Mischievous Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Animals Category:Obsessed